Perdidos en la nada
by Eli shane 2000
Summary: Pues bueno aqui esta lo prometido; que lo disfruten :)
1. Chapter 1

**Pues bueno; aquí esta lo prometido en el fic que escribí explicando por que lo había dejado de hacer, así que aquí lo tienen.**

**PD: Les tengo algo que decir en la descripción.**

PERDIDOS EN LA NADA

**CAPITULO 1 EL VIAJE**

Era un aburrido día en el refugio Shane, Blakk estaba de vacaciones, las cavernas estaban tranquilas y ningún mal acechaba en toda Bajoterra; Y como podemos suponer nuestros héroes (no sé si debo llamarlos así) estaban completamente aburridos y desanimados, así que Eli decidió dar una idea.

-Eli: hey chicos que tal si nos vamos a explorar alguna caverna entretenida-sugirió Eli

-Pronto: para que?-pregunto muy pronto Pronto XD

-Trixie: creo que para entretenernos-dijo obviamente Trixie

-Eli: y bien que dicen?-pregunto Eli entusiasmado

La banda solo asintió con la cabeza, empacaron sus cosas y se fueron al bosque de luz. Llegaron armaron su campamento y se pusieron a explorar el bosque, el cual era hermoso, había babosas por todas partes; al seguir caminando se encontraron con un gran rio en el cual decidieron bañarse, menos Kord y Pronto por otras razones. Así que Eli y Trixie decidieron meterse (y no, no voy a decir con que) primero se metió Eli.

-Eli: Brrrrr… esta muy frio este rio-dijo Eli congelándose

En ese entonces llega Trixie y se tira a el de clavado e Eli la atrapa, entonces Trixie se asusta y abraza a Eli (aparte del frio no me sorprende porque Eli también lo haya hecho) y quedaron en una posición en la cual estaban tan unidos que ya no sentían frio, era una escena tan romántica que no se percataron de que una presa se había roto y el rio se había vuelto mas turbulento y cuando la banda se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde; Eli y Trixie ya se los había llevado la corriente y nadie sabia a donde se los había llevado.

**(OK DESDE ESTE PUNTO YA NO APARECEN MAS PRONTO NI KORD)**

Trixie había perdido la consciencia, pero Eli seguía animado así que agarro a Trixie de un brazo y la llevo hacia una orilla cercana, cuando llegaron Eli se dio cuenta de que Trixie no respiraba, así que le dio respiración boca a boca y Trixie volvió a respirar, Eli le dio espacio y Trixie despertó de golpe preguntándose donde estaba, en eso vio a Eli y corrió hacia el asustada preguntándole.

-Trixie: donde estamos Eli-le pregunto al peli azul

-Eli: no lo sé Trix pero te prometo que saldremos de aquí cueste lo que nos cueste-le aseguro Eli (ooooooooooohhhhhhh…)

-Trixie: pero Eli tengo mucho miedo y no sé como saldremos de aquí-dijo Trixie asustada

-Eli: descuida yo sé como sobrevivir, fue parte de mi entrenamiento como Shane-dijo Eli tranquilizándola

En eso Trixie se calma e Eli le dijo que debía descansar y que el armaría el refugio y buscaría comida, Trixie le dijo que se fuera. Trixie sabía que Eli demoraría así que se acostó en la tierra y empezó a dormir, cuando de repente se oye un ruido que despierta a Trixie y esta sale a investigar.

-Trixie: Eli eres tú-pregunto Trixie

Cuando de repente sale de unos matorrales una cosa que ataca a Trixie y se lleva a…

**CHAN CHAN CHAN Y LOS DEJO EN UN GRAN SUSPENSO.**

**QUE LE PASARA A TRIXIE,ELI LA SALVARA,KORD Y PRONTO APARECERAN,DEJARE DE HACER ESTO ALGUN DIA QUIEN SABE DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE PERDIDOS EN LA NADA.**

**Y preguntaaaaaaa:**

**1. Cuál es su comida favorita. LASAGNA**

**2. Que hacían antes de ver este fic. VER FUTURAMA**

**PD: mañana subo el siguiente capitulo**


	2. la supervivencia

**Y E AQUÍ EL NUEVO EPISODIO, DESPUES DE QUE LOS DEJE EN SUSPENSO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, ASI QUE NO PERDAMOS MAS TIEMPO Y AQUÍ LO TIENEN.**

**CAPITULO 2 LA SUPERVIVIENCIA**

Y de repente una cosa ataca a Trixie y se la lleva, a lo que parecía una cueva, Trixie no podía ver bien a la cosa; no parecía humano ni tampoco un animal, pero Trixie podía sentir una maldad en esa horrible criatura.

Trixie trato de liberarse pero en cuanto lo intento, una flecha salió del cielo hiriéndola gravemente en su pierna (me da flojera dar tantas explicaciones), en ese momento Trixie empezó a ver borroso y se sentía muy débil, hasta que se desmayo.

Trixie estaba despertando y cuando lo hace se pregunta quien la había rescatado, ya que, observo que la bestia ya no estaba, que estaba en un lugar tranquilo y en un buen refugio; desde ese momento se percato que estaba usando una ropa extraña, sobre su ropa de baño (para los malpensados yo no soy así); Ella trato de levantarse pero no pudo le dolía mucho la pierna, en ese entonces se acordó de Eli.

-Trixie-ELI….-grito Trixie muy fuertemente

En eso llega Eli y le dice

-Eli-Trixie que bueno que despertaste, estas bien?-le pregunto Eli

-Trixie-Ohh Eli, que bueno que estas aquí, pero que paso con la bestia, donde estamos, porque tengo estas ropas y además porque estoy herida-pregunto Trixie completamente desesperada

-Eli-yo fui quien te libero de la bestia Trixie, seguimos perdidos, esas ropas las hice yo por tenias frio y la herida pues bueno creo que eso si es mi culpa-le dijo Eli rápidamente

-Trixie-y porque es tu culpa-le pregunto Trixie ya mas tranquila y algo enojada

-Eli-pues bueno te cuento-le dijo Eli

**FLASHBACK ELI:**

Regrese al campamento con provisiones y un arco con flechas envenenadas (que como están envenenadas, yo tampoco lo sé), note que no estaba Trixie, pero si note que había un rastro casi recién hecho, así que decidí seguirlo. Llegue a un punto donde no había mas rastro, así que decidí subir a los arboles para ver si veía algo, entonces aviste una gran criatura y vi que tenia a Trixie; supuse que tenía que rescatarla, entonces agarre una flecha, tense el arco y dispare había fallado la criatura seguía en pie, así que baje de los árboles y decidí combatirlo cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cuando baje de los arboles, ya era demasiado tarde, no había notado lo grande que era aquella bestia, pero no podía detenerme, tenía que salvar a Trixie o sino quien sabe que le haría esa gran bestia.

Eli lucho con toda su fuerza, pero la gran bestia había herido a Eli en un brazo, no podía ganar, así que hizo lo más recursivo que pudo, agarro una flecha y se la clavo en toda la cara a la gigantesca bestia, luego salió corriendo junto con Trixie.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Eli-y eso fue lo que paso Trix.-le dijo Eli.

Trixie estaba llorando de felicidad por saber que el chico de su vida estaba bien y que también la había rescatado, pero lo que ellos dos no sabían era que alguien….

**Y OTRA VEZ UN GRAN SUSPENSO**

**QUE ES LO QUE PASARA?**

**NADIE LO SABE**

**PREGUNTAAAAAA…**

**CUAL ES SU SERIE FAVORITA. THE BIG BANG THEORY**

**QUE HARAN EN AÑO NUEVO. TOMARRRRR**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**


End file.
